Les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée
by Kyouyimina
Summary: "Les catastrophes qui avaient frappé ses consœurs n'aidait nullement les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée à supporter leur sort. Il n'y avait qu'à voir leur triste bilan de la journée. Et la file d'attente qui se déroulait devant la porte continuait de défiler..." OS Humoristique sur les toilettes des Noah.


Ceci est un OS écrit sur le thème de ''Toilettes'', en participation à la Nuit du FoF.

Ceci est également un vague machin censé être humoristique mais l'auteur reconnaît que vous risquez plus en le lisant de perdre quelque neurones que de rire. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être fière d'elle.

Et elle vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

.Les cabinets du rez-de-chaussée.

Les toilettes des Noah, c'était vraiment n'importe quoi.

Ces derniers jours, elles avaient subi le pire du pire, il fallait le dire.

Depuis que Skin avait disparu, les toilettes de ses appartements gisaient toujours dans le même état que celui qu'il leur avait infligé un jour de fureur intense, c'est-à-dire détruites. Or, personne n'avait songé à les réparer, et pour cause : personne ne vivant plus là-bas, tout le monde avait oublié.

Celles de Jasdebi, ils avaient réussi à les démonter un jour où un Jasdero avait fait un pari stupide avec David, persuadé que son frère ne parviendrait pas à arracher le tuyau d'alimentation d'eau.

La salle de bain de Lulubelle avait... malheureusement succombé à la première transformation de sa propriétaire en dragon. Ce n'était pas sa faute, après tout, elle ne s'était jamais métamorphosée en quelque chose d'aussi gros ! Bon, faire ça devant son miroir n'avait pas été l'idée du siècle, mais...

Celle de Sheryl avaient été également emportée par l'accident ''Lulubelle-dragon'', lorsque celle-ci avait traversé le sol, trop fragile pour son poids. Mais franchement, tout comme elle s'était écriée peu après : « Qui était le crétin qui avait prévu des étages identiques ? »

Les sanitaires de Tyki avaient déclaré forfait le jour où, par curiosité, leur possesseur avait traversé les canalisations et les mécanismes tout en les démontant afin, d'après lui : « De voir comment ça faisait une fois cassé. » De toute façon, ça ne changeait rien, Tyki utilisait plus souvent celles des autres que les siennes.

La salle d'eau de Road avait été annihilée le soir où, ''pour rigoler'', celle-ci avait eu l'idée saugrenue d'expérimenter si oui ou non une destruction inopinée dans son Rêve les laisseraient dans le même état dans la réalité. Elle avait été soit-disant sincèrement surprise de s'apercevoir que oui.

Et les autres, eh bien... N'avaient pas été prévues. Le Manoir était resté le même que celui de leur précédente incarnation, et tous avaient été intensément étonnés de remarquer qu'elles étaient toutes _indisponibles_, comme par hasard. Pourtant, c'était bel et bien l'œuvre d'une coïncidence, enfin presque, si toutes étaient inutilisables, car elles n'avaient pas toutes été démolies en même temps, loin de là, mais la tâche de les faire réparer avait été repoussée par la légendaire -elle aurait du l'être, en tout cas- capacité des Noah à penser « Nan... C'est pas à moi de penser à dépanner, les akumas le feront, moi j'ai mieux à faire, j'ai à m'occuper de teeellement d'autres machinations... ». Sauf que, malgré leur convictions, lesdits akumas n'étaient pas si partants que ça pour aller farfouiller dans les sanitaires de leurs maîtres. En plus, ils avaient d'autres choses à gérer.

Mais cet historique des catastrophes qui avaient frappé ses consœurs n'aidait nullement les uniques toilettes du rez-de-chaussée à supporter leur sort. Elles étaient passées de ''tranquille-y-a-jamais-personne-ils-ont-tous-leur-salle-de-bain-personnelle'' à ''tout-le-temps-occupée-envahie''. Il n'y avait qu'à voir leur triste bilan de la journée. Entre les moments où les jumeaux squattaient pour le plaisir d'ennuyer les autres, ceux où Tryde prenait son temps, ceux où un mince filet de voix incompréhensible traversait la porte avant que la douce voix de Lulubelle ne se fasse clairement entendre en un charmant « WISELYYYY ! SORS DE LÀ ! C'EST MON TOUR ! », ceux où Road ricanait en piégeant la pièce à l'intention du suivant... Et la file d'attente qui se déroulait devant la porte continuait de défiler...

Le seul qui ne venait pas entre leur murs, c'était le Comte Millénaire, Adam pour les intimes. Mais les sanitaires du rez-de-chaussée n'étaient pas intimes avec le Comte Millénaire, ah ça non, parce que môôôsieur avait sa propre salle de bain et que môôôôôsieur ne partageait pas. Enfin, au moins, la sienne était en état de fonctionnement, ça changeait des autres.

Ah, décidément non, être les seules toilettes en état de fonctionnement du Manoir, ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

Et _vraiment_, râla les concernées, les Noah pourraient mieux s'occuper de leur cabinets, parce que là, c'était _vraiment _n'importe quoi.


End file.
